


Will I(t) Keep?

by Eliahst (EPaXLeo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Families of Choice, Gen, Mentally unstable characters, Most of the tropes on the character flaw index, Nonstandard forms of journal keeping, Suicide, Toxic Parent Figures, ghost children, homocide, karkat levels of strong language, mentions of homestuck, the story style is going to change with each chapter just bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPaXLeo/pseuds/Eliahst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's quite possibly the best non-biological parent you, any of you, have ever had. He's awfully quiet, though, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashes

On the first page of a spiral notebook, bent up and stowed in a desk drawer:

_Screw the date, and fuck my therapist. Neither in the sexual sense. This is stupid. /ollies outie_

The second page is torn out, but there was ink on the remaining edge. Must not have been important.

On the third page of a spiral notebook, the cover stained with spilt whiskey:

_I am actively destroying my own life. I_ _**could** _ _have gone and found a mentor but noooooo. I wanted to write a novel. My sister said someone at her college would be my mentor. Hope_ _**that** _ _pans out cus elsewise? I'm screwed to hell and back. gotta get em and kat to do the photos or i'll fail the picture part_

_fuck fuck shit fufuckshfuck_

The next ten pages are missing, and the next whole page is stained with bleed-through ink. On the ink-stained page is a picture of a cartoonish penis, with sloppy writing underneath:

_GUESS WHO GOT A BOOK PRINTED AND A HOT DATE_

_ITS MEEEE BITCHESSSSSS_

_and shes awesome and sweet and she looks like me and were going to the cabin in the woods movie and it will be awesome aw yea cant wait to get my snuggle on_

_/OLLIES HELLA OUTIE_

The following twelve pages of the notebook have small drawings of dark-haired people hugging, kissing, and in one particularly interesting doodle, fighting each other while riding donkeys in an asteroid belt. Page thirteen is scratched through. Wild pen marks and deep indents that later in the pressure tore through the paper, and the page is more scrap than not.

Page eighteen is simple, if warped with dried tears:

_do I deserve happiness?_

There's blood on the next page. And purple ink, opposed to the black of all preceding pages, depicts a sideways smiley face with a nose:

_hOnK :o)*_

The reference was painfully accurate to the situation at hand. Only the violence was focus inward, not out. Ignoring the blood and the exposed layers of skin, the results could be called artistic.

For the rest of the book, the pages are filled with blocky schematic drawings for a sandbox game, with the negative space filled in by eclectic research notes which contain more instances of the word "fuck" than anything else. It appears that the author has forgotten the purpose for which he had been given the book.

The last page, among the previously stated filling, has a quick, permanent marker drawing of the author. Drawing-Him is wearing a party hat and holding a martini, and a festive banner above him states, "HAPPY FUCKING GRADUATION FUCKNUTS."

Obviously, whatever troubles his therapist had been getting paid to counsel have long since passed, if the assigned notebook has gone to waste like this.

Our author must be, at the least, content with life to be as jovial with such a serious book.

Then, two nights into his summer vacation, the last of his childhood to be pissed away before starting classes at college, the locked door is picked, and an idiotic man in a ski mask has him at knifepoint.

Page nineteen is ripped out, and the smiley faces are redrawn, in a specific type of red, on the computer room wall.


	2. Blog

The following posts were retrieved from the blog of tumblr user teethsowhitetheycantdance. All posts have been reordered to display in chronological order for the sake of coherency.

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

why in the frickity foop am i watching this

_#marble hornets #bad ideas #im actually too scared to eat my pizza and that is a shame against nature_

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

adn now we begin the slenderman drinking game

i'm two shots in and i should NOT have used vodka for this

_#its raspberry vodka #tasty shit #inbox me if you wanna join and well skype this shit_

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

okay so everyone give it up for lolnopefuckshit for joining the drinking game!

adventures so far: a lot of screaming and rape jokes and me shoving an entire slice of pizza in my mouth

downsides: typing is getting rlly hard yo guis

anyone else want to join i can do the confsenc call and make this a whole party

_#im like ten sure htat shes gonna kill me before we finish this series #risa is a fucknet #fucknut i maen #whoop whoop slender party_

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

narglites and nightmareoffuturecollegeloans have joined the game!

everyone is shirtless!

i love everyone!

_#dunk slenderr patry!_

* * *

narglites replied to you post and said:

PUTYO UR SHRIT BACK ON

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

NAEVER

_#droonky dunch drunks_

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

whopho we are halfwy thro nad we so fuc gone

nagli is sleps

fuckshi or whaev is dsinging

college is still goin

we will p o wer tro ugh dis

ou rlegacy will be legendacy

PARRTY HARFD MOHER FUVCLKERS

_#ADN I IIIIIII WILSD ALDSWYS LOVEO OYUOOUOJ #booz_

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

adn niow my fucking neighbors are\

bleting theiy daogu barks luod and holw and shitth

cologoe says go shut ito up ;lols

i;m gona doin it

_#PARTYGFH HARDF #myf feet are coldo_

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

I GOTS BIT

NO

BADS FUPUPPPYO

BAAAAADSD PUPOPY

NO

* * *

The next day, only one post was made.

* * *

teethsowhitetheycantdance:

the bite is really big and my head hurts and college and narglites and fuckshit are making fun of me make it stooooooop

_#jackasses #risa made new friends #risa regrets drinking_

* * *

On the following day, all posts returned to their normal, if incredibly vulgar, fashion.


	3. Ringback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new narrator...

Usually, when a person breaks, it is only them able to paint the picture. Just their voice, however garbled, shouting into the ether with little to no purpose but to get the attention of a desperately desired audience. However, this one, preferred to paint himself in dialogue, rather than shout alone to his invisible listeners. Because, without forcing his voice into their ears, no one else would have listened.

 

The following interactions have been pulled from the cellphone of Nicolas Walker, age seventeen, junior at Lakeridge High School.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

So you still doin that extra math stuff?

 

__20:45, September 30_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Yeah i just gotta get another copy of the work pages

 

__20:52, September 30_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

More copies? are you eatin the others?

 

__21:05, September 30_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Nah but you know me i just keep spillin stuff on them and needin more

 

__22:45, September 30_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Yeah I'll scan mine and send it over on Skype. If you're actually on for once. :)

 

__22:52, September 30_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Thanks man

 

__23:14, September 30_ _

 

* * *

 

Come the next morning, a misty and uncomfortably warm morning, Nicky entered the school building. He said exactly three words to anyone, smiling tiredly, and sat down in his first hour class. He set out his supplies, laid his head down on the desk, and immediately fell asleep.

 

He remained asleep for the remainder of the class, and repeated this action in all subsequent classes, save for drama, in which he was forced awake for practice.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Little Shit:_ ** _ **

 

Enjoy the new tattoos ;)

 

__15:25, October 1_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Little Shit:_ ** _ **

 

I am going to hand you your own ass i swear

 

__15:40, October 1_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from little Shit:_ ** _ **

 

Ya know you like 'em :) Im really proud of the coknballs i put on your back :D

 

__15:45, October 1_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Little Shit:_ ** _ **

 

Thanks to you im not allowed to use the computer for the rest of the month and we have two essays due by friday this week

 

__15:51, October 1_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Little Shit:_ ** _ **

 

Dont be so grumpy XD you can use the library computers if you need to

 

__16:02, October 1_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Little Shit:_ ** _ **

 

There is a really good reason why i named you little shit in my phone

 

__16:07, October 1_ _

 

* * *

 

Tuesday and Wednesday were filled with strikingly less narcolepsy as well as less attention to the matter of the class. Obvious, considering that one needed to be in class to give one's attention to the lesson. No, Nicky forged parent notes requesting for additional self study time to finish pre-college class work, and could be found in the library trying to type out three seven-page essays.

 

No phone messages were answered during that two day span.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Twerkin:_ ** _ **

 

Cani borrow your laptop

 

__15:06, October 4_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Twerkin:_ ** _ **

 

? Who is this?

 

__15:39, October 4_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Twerkin:_ ** _ **

 

Ifyou got a nother new phone im going to sell you into slavery its me nicky can i borrow your laptop

 

__15:43, October 4_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Twerkin:_ ** _ **

 

Hi nicky! Why do you need it?

 

__15:51, October 4_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Twerkin:_ ** _ **

 

Need to finish essays not allowed on home computer i need to finish tonight can i swing by your house and pick it up

 

__16:00, October 4_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Twerkin:_ ** _ **

 

Okay but don't mess it up!

 

__16:12, October 4_ _

 

* * *

 

He turned in both papers, one seven pages and the other nine, the next morning. He picked up copies of the coming day's class work, and hurriedly scribbled in the answers, didn't even care if they were correct, turned those in, then promptly fell asleep. Didn't even manage to go to any class but his first.

 

Why is he telling us this? Even he doesn't know. He's never had trouble lying before.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Mass text to Twerkin, Little Shit, Dickhead, Liz, BoxerBriefs, [picture of a car]:_ ** _ **

 

Not coming in today. cant find pills. see you monday

 

__06:23, October 5_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Twerkin:_ ** _ **

 

I still need my computer!

 

__09:02, October 5_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Little Shit:_ ** _ **

 

oh man i'm sorry.

 

__10:14, October 5_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Did he move them again?

 

__12:25, October 5_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from [picture of a car]:_ ** _ **

 

i got extras if you need

 

__13: 53, October 5_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to [picture of a car]:_ ** _ **

 

Meet me sunday behind the bookstore in the strip mall i will have money

 

__13:58, October 5_ _

 

* * *

 

As the texts read, Nicky did not attend school that Friday. He did managed to make an appearance come Monday, but looking remarkably rough. Hair greasy, clothes that seemed to have been worn for several days, a stained thermos of coffee in hand at all times.

 

The excuse for his absence was in the same forged hand as the previous note.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Come over to my place after school. You need to chill out.

 

__11:42, October 8_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Cant have to finish take home test and wb pages ill see you tomorrow

 

__11:48, October 8_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Let me rephrase: You're coming to my house this afternoon if I have to kidnap you.

 

__11:59, October 8_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

No

 

__12:04, October 8_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Too fuckin bad it's happenin anyway

 

__12:11, October 8_ _

 

* * *

 

The kidnapping worked exactly as Maria, or Dickhead as she was named in the phone, had planned. Nicky had walked into her house, every step as grudging as if headed toward a guillotine. He greeted her parents with tired civility, stepped into her bedroom, and immediately fell asleep on her couch.

 

She woke him with just enough time to get to his house before the sun set.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

PILLS? WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

 

__10:35, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Caffeine and sugar pills

 

__15:46, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

I have a lot of work to get done and sleep is my enemy i cant afford to lie still or eat

 

__15:51, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

That's really unhealthy! You need to eat and sleep so your organs don't die!

 

__15:56, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

I have too much stuff to do i cant just sit down and not do it its not like itll still be there when i get up you know

 

__16:02, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Uh, yeah? Unless it's got legs, then it WILL be there when you get back!

 

__16:10, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Except everything i have just up and fucking disappears whenever it wants so i cant stop until i finish it all so ignore anymore mass texts you get okay

 

__16:17, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

No! What's your address? I'm going to take you to rehab or something because you're falling apart!

 

__16:20, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

DON'T IGNORE ME I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE

 

__16:21, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Okay I got your address from Mat and I'll be at your house in five. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID.

 

__16:38, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Okay wow I think I get why you spend all your time on school stuff. Your dad's a dick. No offense! But really, fuck that guy.

 

__17:03, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Please dont come over again

 

__17:10, October 9_ _

 

* * *

 

Nicky's phone died shortly after the last text, and was not recharged until the coming weekend. Even then, he did not respond to text messages. How could he? His phone stayed plugged into the outlet under his bed for the entire two days, and he didn't enter his house again until Monday morning.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Dickhead:_ ** _ **

 

Where are you? Kris had his bday party and we came to get you and your dad said you were out.

 

__17:31, October 13_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from BoxerBriefs:_ ** _ **

 

You missed the BEST PARTY NICK we did SHOTS

 

__09:07, October 14_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

I swear if you've done something stupid, I am going to bring you back to life just so I can kick your ass! Mat's been calling me like crazy trying to see if you were over here. If you're just working or something, can you at least tell us before so we don't start an Amber Alert for you!?

 

__00:15, October 15_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

You can't just dissappear and expect me to not care! I'm your girlfriend dammit, I need to know these things so I can keep you alive!

 

__01:23, October 15_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

I was out walkin phone was chargin under the sofa and i didnt see your texts

 

__05:05, October 15_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

You were out walking all weekend? YOU LIVE IN THE GHETTO YOU MORON ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? That's it I'm picking you up before school and we're going to get some sense into you if I have to beat you to make it work.

 

__05:34, October 15_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Bring food ill be waiting outside

 

__05:50, October 15_ _

 

* * *

 

Just as he said he would, there he was waiting outside. But Liz lied. She never said she was going to bring Mat (Mattew Barker) or Kris (Christian Sanders) along with her.

 

So it wasn't a simple, "You've got to stop doing this to yourself," conversation, as he's expected. No, it was a full blown intervention.

 

All he could do under the onslaught of worry and pleads for him to not work himself to death was smile awkwardly, nod, and promise he would try to take care of himself. His friends took this as the best they could get, and Liz got them to school with only minutes to spare.

 

When would they learn to never trust a liar's promises? By now, it should have been obvious that he wasn't going to try, he didn't have time to try! But he was an actor, and he put on a good show.

 

For the remainder of the week, he put on his best face. Gave stunning smiles to them in the halls, and mixed his caffeine pills in with soda so they wouldn't see him dry swallowing, and stole a girl's makeup to hide the bags under his eyes.

 

Once again, Mat tried to invite him over for a video game night, but he waved it off, smiling, and saying that he needed to catch up on his sleep. Mat had left him alone, remarking that Nick really did need to get more rest after nearly killing himself.

 

So he was left alone.

 

He didn't sleep the entire weekend.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to [picture of a car]:_ ** _ **

 

I need more energy drinks how much can you get for a fifty

 

__03:12, October 20_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from [picture of a car]:_ ** _ **

 

a lot want me to leave em by the tree again

 

__03:50, October 20_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to [picture of a car]:_ ** _ **

 

Yeah thanks

 

__04:02, October 20_ _

 

* * *

 

Come the following Monday, October twenty-second, Nicky present the project that was due, and two more that were not due until later that week, shining with what looked like smugness and accomplishment, but was truly just the painful jittering of too much sugar and taurine.

 

He stole his friends' lunches, bit by bit, and excused himself to the bathroom for most of lunch hour, in which he hurriedly finished transcribing notes from the tapes of his online class lectures.

 

He told everyone that he was fine, and that he was feeling a lot better after a good weekend of rest. And they believed him. After all, he looked great! He hadn't been this lively in weeks! That talk was just what he needed.

 

Tuesday saw him grow listless, and he began to nod off frequently in class. But hey, he had said, he's ahead in this class. Did they really expect him to stay awake to hear something he read two weeks ago? Everyone laughed. His humor was back, that was a sure sign he was getting better.

 

Wednesday, he stayed after to repaint the mural in the auditorium. He got more paint on him than the canvas. It still looked good though.

 

Thursday, Liz asked him out for a movie on Saturday. That new horror movie, she had said, and didn't he like horror movies?

 

(Not really, was the right answer.) He said yeah, and made her smile when he thanked her for remembering. It was just what he needed after the last few weeks.

 

She had kissed his cheek and told him she would meet him at the cinema.

 

Friday, he threw up in the middle of class, and called Micky to pick him up.

 

His dealer was nice enough to give him a lift home.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

I'm at the theatre. Where are you?

 

__12:40, October 27_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text to Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Sorry still feeling sick from yesterday plus i have to finish notes for english

 

__12:46, October 27_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Okay. I'm sorry, Nicky, but I have to say it. We are not dating. I'm keeping you alive and you're killing yourself. I can't keep helping you if you're going to go break yourself every time I'm not there to keep you together. I'm coming by so we can talk, but we've got to break up.

 

__13:06, October 27_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

I can see you in the window, Nicky. Come let me in.

 

__13:28, October 27_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

I called you six times. I don't want to yell this at your window. Come on, just let me in so we can talk. You need to get help, not just hide in your damn house and pop pills or whatever it is you're doing!

 

__14:19, October 27_ _

 

* * *

 

**_**_Text from Liz:_ ** _ **

 

Okay, your lights off so I'm going to assume you're asleep. I'm gonna find you on monday and we're going to talk and try to get you some help, okay? Don't hurt yourself, please? Take care of yourself Nicky. Bye.

 

__05:32, October 27_ _

* * *

 

Needless to say, he did not take the break up well.

 

He didn't attend class on Monday, nor Tuesday, but his friends did get a message on Wednesday.

 

None of them were awake to read it, or else they would have stopped him.

 

Maybe.

 

Probably.

 

Oh, who was he kidding. They were all awake, and ignored the text. Not even Liz had cared enough to see if he was serious.

 

* * *

 

**_**_Mass text to Twerkin, Little Shit, Dickhead, Liz, BoxerBriefs, [picture of a car]:_ ** _ **

 

Im done

 

dont watch the news for the rest of the week

 

theres a list for who gets what on my desk

 

and another copy under the bed

 

__03:26, October 31_ _


	4. Playback

"Devin's dead. I'm going to wring his neck and hang his body from the post office flag pole. Fucking asshole isn't getting away with this shit, not if I'm in my right mi-

 

No.

 

No, no, no, _no, no, no!_

 

...

 

[glass breaks, large object falls to the floor]

 

...

 

I broke my fucking _hand!"_

 

It's been two months, four weeks, three days, ten hours, and roughly twenty minutes, and Casey Morse is just now finding the hidden microphone.

 

It began as a prank - started by the aforementioned Devin - with the hopes of catching something embarrassing. However, after the first day's recording, he noticed something very... _interesting_. Apparently his grouchy friend liked to rant when by himself. And that it was hilarious. So, rather than step in confess, or more realistically, sneak the mic back out, he did what any asshole would do under the same circumstances.

 

He took the best of the off color shouting fits and posted them on the internet.

 

Devin knew he was courting danger, maybe even death, with publishing his close - maybe not so close now that Casey had found out - friend's voice to the horrifying denizens of the internet, but the first post already had a thousand downloads! C'mon, he would say, you don't just pass up an opportunity for fame like that!

 

Okay so mostly the post got shuffled around blog sites and facebook with melodramatic teenagers saying that it was "so just like me lol," but it was something! A girl sent him topless pictures because she was a fan! His thirteen-year-old self would be high-fiving the shit out him because of this!

 

So yeah, maybe he did take advantage of it. If it wasn't for the posts, none of his actually work would've gotten shit in the ways of attention. However, thanks to Casey's inability to shut up, all he had to do was stick the links to his own work into the captions, and suddenly he'd be up to his eyebrows in comments. From there, it was just a short jump to his music having it's own fans. Hell, he hadn't even needed to put up a new rant post in over two weeks, what with all the attention. But still, it's not like that would be enough to keep his diminutive friend from tearing his head from his shoulders.

 

"[Fast breathing] Dev, if you're still listening to this I am going to walk straight into your house in twenty minutes, and I'm going to make you understand the full meaning of eunuch, you hear?"

 

Devin started to calm down. He eyed his bedroom door and noticed that, yes, it was still locked. Plus, it wasn't like his bedroom had windows so he was perfectly safe unless Casey actually managed to beat Devin's six foot, navy dad into submission. Which, for all that the little guy was a vicious little shit, wasn't likely. Hell, his dad could probably just toss him out the front door without a sweat.

 

Wait, what...?

 

Holy crap.

 

His laughing started right back up. The sounds coming from his computer told him that, somehow, Casey had gotten the mic on him before he left. He could hear cars passing underneath the sound of fabric moving. Oh man, when Casey finally got a hold of him, he was going to die. And then he was going to literally die.

 

Because Casey was going to murder him. To be perfectly honest, Devin couldn't blame him.

 

He turned down the volume for a sec, to try and calm down, only to turn it right back up when the voices got louder.

 

"What? No! Go away, I've gotta go kill a guy.

 

_Why would you do that? I can't **imagine** someone getting under your skin **that** much. _

 

Fuck off, I'm not dealing with you. Wait, urgh, fuck, shit. No, it's just. This _asshole_ I know pulled a huge dick move, and I've gotta go rip his fucking _head_ off.

 

_**He** sounds like a **real** friend." _

 

Oh man, if Case ended up getting into a fight, it was gonna be all his fault. Shit!

 

...Eh, whatever. The other voice sounded like a chick, and it wasn't like he hadn't taken Rachel down before. If he could down that girl, then he was probably fine.

 

Better keep listening, just in case he had to phone in an ambulance soon. Not just to give him more time to think of a reason for why he knew it was going to happen but was also not an accomplice. No way that was a thing that was going to happen.

 

_"What'd he do anyway?_

 

He's been fucking recording me! He snuck this fucking mic into my room, and now freaks all over the world keep messaging me! Fuck everything, about everyone, about every last blood having, hate pissing person on the planet, I'm not letting this night end before his blood is on my hands! I'm going to _destroy_ him. He won't know another second, another moment of precious life without complete agony when I'm through with him."

 

Oh, uh, whoa. He'd never heard Casey this angry before. He should probably go call the cops or something, before he ended up a red smear on the floor.

 

But the mic was still going.

 

_"So, you're really out for his blood? What if he's got friends to keep him alive?_

 

Then I'll wipe the floor with them too! He's got no right, no goddamned right, to be sticking his freak nose into my business!

 

_[Laughter] You've got a real zeal for violence, kid. I'd say you-_

 

Fuckin' 'kid'! Do I look thirteen!? Listen, lady, I know you're all up to go to cougar town, but I'm seventeen. I'm not a damn _kid_. I'm fucking _tired_... No. I'm damned _exhausted_ from this kinda shit! What you, and them, and every-fucking-one, don't get is that I, regular old Casey, am a damned force to be reckoned with. To fuck with me, is to beckon all the forces of hell, and, well you don't want to fuck with that. You don't what shit with that. I've gotta go and tear a guy to shreds, to end this charade, make my bed, and _lie in it_. Now fuck off with your fucking questions, go get drunk, go to a club, go dunk you head in acid you dumb fuck, just leave me alone."

 

See? He knew it couldn't be that bad. That rhyming thing came out, so he must just be pissed. Devin let out a breath he'd barely known he'd been holding, thick with relief. Looked like he was going to live to see another day.

 

Except.

 

_"Kid, you've got to be the **dumbest** person I've ever met. Do you know what you're talking to? _

 

I just told you, I'm not a fucking ki- Fuck! Get the fuck off-"

 

The mic dropped, and it was crushed with a jolt of static a second later. Between those two moments, the sound of a scuffle was distinct, leaving Devin with one impression.

 

His friend was about to be on the news for murder.

 

He slammed his laptop shut, much harder than necessary, and shot out of his room like his ass was on fire, screaming for his dad. He spilled the story, and gave a good guess to Casey's location to the cops when they called the police, given how long it usually took the rage happy moron to walk over. His dad was nowhere near happy with what he had done, but the impending conversation was tabled in exchange for stopping a murder.

 

With no hesitation, both son and dad were out the door, and their car was all but speeding down the road, hoping to be of some help.

 

* * *

 

Well, Devin had been _half_ right.

 

There had been a death that night, and if no one had told Devin who's body had been found, he would have guessed his friend had finally snapped and started his murder spree. Given, you know, how the throat was absolutely destroyed from ear to ear, just how Casey would threaten over Call of Duty. It would have been a clear case.

 

That would have been the good outcome.

 

Instead, he was being asked by a fat man in a cop outfit to be sure that the body lying in a bloody heap beside a 7-11 was that of the friend he had had since elementary school.

 

He was sure.

 

If they ever found the chick that did it, he was going to strangle her with his bare hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be increasingly violent, and if you have any issues with your parents (whether you'll admit them or not) listen to the warnings at the beginning of each chapter.


End file.
